


Don't trust their lies

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Topping, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Hermann, Insecurity, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post Victory Celebrations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-War, Set right after the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: After making love with him for the first time, Newton discovers something about Hermann’s former partners. To say that he’s not too happy about it would be an understatement.Or Newton finds out that Hermann never topped in bed because his exes believed that his leg would render him uncapable to please them. Now it’s up to him to soothe Hermann’s insecurities.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Don't trust their lies

Hermann let himself fall on the mattress, next to Newton. Both of them were out of breath, their skin sticky with sweat. Pleasure was still running through their veins as they slowly came down from their high. For once, Newton was silent, his lips stretched in a satisfied smile and his eyes closed. Hermann’s stare lingered on him for a little longer than he would have usually allowed himself, then he left the bed, mindful not to put too much weight on his bad leg.

Newton let out a low, disappointed whine when he felt him leave his side. Had it been another day, he would have certainly panicked, afraid that Hermann changed his mind, didn’t want this, didn’t want _him_. But they drifted together a few hours prior to stumbling together in bed after celebrating their victory over the kaijus, and Newton experienced the sheer strength of Hermann’s love for him. So no matter how baffled he was at that discovery, he knew for certain that his lover wouldn’t abandon him now.

Hermann proved him right when he returned to him, a wet cloth in his hand. With gentle brushes, he started cleaning the mess left on Newton’s stomach who practically melted into the covers at the touch.

“First you blow my mind with amazing sex, then you take care of me? What did I do to deserve someone like you? Save the world? Oh wait, I think I did!”

He grinned, proud of his joke, and Hermann huffed in reaction.

“You’re being ridiculous, Newton.”

However, that didn’t keep him from dragging the smaller man into a slow, lazy kiss. Newton giggled against his mouth for a few seconds before getting lost into it as well. That didn’t really surprise his partner. Hermann had spent enough time near Newton to know that it was impossible to keep him quiet for long.

When they parted, his long, bonny fingers settled on Newton’s cheek. He couldn’t stop staring at him, even though the biologist looked like a mess, if he had to be honest with himself. The moment they had returned into their bunk after the celebrations of victory, they had been so desperate to get to each other that they didn’t bother to wash themselves more than absolutely necessary.

And so, a few patches of dried blood were still visible under Newton’s nose. There was no hiding the red circle in his eye either, nor the faint traces of dirt on his neck and forehead. On any other occasion, Hermann would have frowned at such an unhygienic sight. But right now, he found Newton perfect. His lover obviously noticed the intensity of his gaze, because he started blushing slightly, and inevitably began babbling to regain his composure.

“No, but seriously, man, you rocked my world. I give you a solid ten out of ten. One hundred percent would bang you again. I mean, I had no idea someone could be so skilled with his-”

“Please, you do not need to resort to flattery to stroke my ego.”

His tone was so harsh that it startled Newton. He straightened himself so he could look Hermann in the eyes when he answered in an offended voice:

“Flattery, really? After all we’ve been through, you think I would reduce myself to that? Sorry to break it to you, dude, but here’s the truth: you appear to be a very rare specimen of mathematician sex god and I intend to keep you all to myself.”

Newton expected his words to leave Hermann flustered, but instead, his face closed down and hurt filled his eyes.

“Listen, if your only intent is to make a fool of me…”

“What? Hermann, if I wanted to make fun of you, I would be way more direct than that and you know it. I mean, we’re not exactly strangers to bickering, you and I… But we had a nice time together, and you know that I love you, so why would you think I’m making fun of you?”

“Because I can’t possibly be so good at… at this when I had no prior experience at such activities!”

Newton’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. He let out what sounded a lot like a squeak before almost screaming out:

“Oh my god, Hermann, was this your first time? You should have told me you were a virgin, I would have…” All of a sudden, he stopped for a second and frowned. “No, no, wait, you’re not a virgin! I remember you having sex.”

This didn’t help to make Hermann less embarrassed. Of course, every aspect of his intimate life had been shared with Newton through the drift, even ones that he didn’t particularly want to remember.

“I didn’t mean that I never had intercourse, Newton. Just that I’ve… I’ve never been the one on top.”

“Oh, really?”

Hermann looked mortified, his arms wrapped around his chest as if to protect himself from Newton’s inquiring eyes. However, he didn’t push him away when he gently caressed his side, which Newt considered as a small victory.

“My previous partners… They didn’t believe I was fit enough to partake in such activities, not with the state of my leg. And by that, I don’t mean that they cared about my well-being like you do, Newton, only that they didn’t expect my… performances to be worth their while.”

When he heard that, Newton saw red, which was maybe why his first reaction was a little over the top.

“You know what? Since I’m the savior of the world — don’t look at me like that, it’s true — and everyone will be begging me for interviews and stuff, I’m totally going to write my autobiography just so I can mention how wonderful you are at sex. Then your exes will know just what they lost and that will teach them!”

It was enough to make Hermann’s pained expression disappear. Actually, he barely managed to repress his giggles while waiting for Newton to finish his speech, then he straight out burst out laughing. That left the biologist confused for a minute: he wasn’t used to seeing Hermann like this, with happy tears staining the corner of his eyes, but he quickly decided that he liked it.

“What did I say?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I feel truly lucky to have you. You’re amazing, Newton.”

“I sure hope I am. I’m a rockstar after all.”

He sent a flashy smile his way, and in a matter of seconds they were kissing again, with Newton’s fingers lost in Hermann’s hair. However, no matter how nice it felt, he wasn’t ready to drop the subject just yet. He put a hand on Hermann’s lithe chest to keep him at a reasonable distance, so that his judgement wouldn’t be clouded by the way too tempting lips in front of him.

“Look, I love making out with you, actually I think I could spend whole days doing nothing but that, but we really need to talk about this. Those men you dated, they were nothing but bastards and you shouldn’t feel insecure because of what they told you. I wasn’t lying when I said I liked what you did to me, Hermann. It was the best sex I had in ages, and honestly, if _this_ was you first time topping, I can’t wait to see how it’ll go once you’ll have a little more practice. I mean, seriously, you must be some kind of sex genius or something, because you really looked like you knew what you were doing.”

Hermann cleared his throat, and he looked everywhere except at Newton when he answered:

“Actually… The memories I got from you through the drift helped with that. Without that knowledge, I would have been completely lost.”

“Wait a second, so that means you totally used my own sex tricks on me! I would call it unfair if it hadn’t felt so good. Oh wait, does that mean that this is how it feels to be fucked by _me_? Because if it is, you’re in for a treat, Herms, I can tell you that.”

Hermann groaned.

“Of course, you couldn’t spend five minutes without allowing your narcissistic tendencies to take over.”

“Don’t complain, you know you still love me.” He teased him, all while getting closer to him.

“Unfortunately.”

Despite his words, Hermann wrapped a possessive arm around Newton’s shoulders. His lover let out a pleased sigh as he rested his head on his chest. They could have fallen asleep easily like this, but the biologist knew he couldn’t leave the conversation at that.

“No but honestly, just so you know, _this_ isn’t going to drive me away from you. I know it’s a part of you who are, and when I say I love you, I mean the whole package.”

As he talked, Newton laid his hand over the scars on Hermann’s legs. Had it been anyone else, the mathematician would have flinched, would have panicked and maybe hurt himself trying to shy away from the touch. But this was Newton, the insufferable, unstoppable man he had grown to love. The man he would have been ready to die for, had the drift with the kaiju brain gone awry. Hermann loved him and he would trust him with his life, so surely he could also trust him when it came to his leg. However, a blush still crept on his cheeks because of how gentle Newton’s touch was.

“Well, I still want you despite your horrendous kaiju tattoos, so I guess we’re even.”

Newton couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered, you know that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I would kindly ask you not to refer to me in such terms.”

At another time, this could have led to one of their petty bickering, but Newton was too tired and too comfortable too care, especially when he could tell from the soft look in Hermann’s eyes that his words had the desired effect on him.

“Sure thing, Herms. But just so you know, you’re absolutely perfect and I’m going to pester you with that every day of your life to make sure you don’t forget.”

With that said, Newton finally allowed himself to drift into sleep. Hermann stared fondly at him and his hand played with the biologist’s unruly hair. A tender smile illuminated his face.

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://newt-no-newt-yes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
